Relationships Through Poetry
by AngryMew2
Summary: SORATO! PG-13 for language and a bit of violence, not to mention that it contains my first ever make out scene! I'm so proud of me!:) Please don;t flame my poem, I wrote it myself and I'm very proud of it! Thank you!


Disclaimer- if I owned Digimon…let's just think about that.

A/N- I really worked hard on the poem please don't flame it.  Constructive criticism accepted, though.

Relationships Through Poetry 

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

            I looked at her from a ways down the hall.  She was peering in a small locker mirror.  I couldn't see what she was doing, as her back was turned to me.  She closed her locker and let her hair fall so it covered the right half of her face.  Something was wrong.  Something had happened.  I had to find out what.  If I didn't, there was a chance she would go through whatever she went through again.

**Sora's P.O.V.**

            My hair covered the right side of my face.  Perfect.  Now no one could see what had happened.  I wouldn't be asked any questions, and I could just go on living.  I heard someone call my name from down the hall.

**Yamato's P.O.V.**

            "Sora!" I walked up to her.  She looked at the floor, not a trace of her normal cheeriness present. "Sora, what's wrong?" I asked gently.  She drew a shuddering breath and looked me straight in the eyes.  Her normally bright ruby red eyes were now dull, scared and in pain.  Her hair fell back slightly to reveal the edge of a bruise on her right cheek.

**Sora's P.O.V.**

            I looked him in the eye.  My hair fell down to show part of the bruise.  I had no idea what to do.  Should I tell him?  Who else could I tell?  The one who hit me had made me swear not to tell anyone, or I would pay.  I didn't care anymore.  Yamato could probably beat him up, anyway.

            "H-He hit me." 

**Author's P.O.V.**

            Sora may as well have been crying.  She was doing everything in her power not to.  Yamato looked shocked and angry at the same time.

            "What?  Who hit you?  When?"

            Sora took a deep breath and was about to reply.  Then, she froze.  Yamato followed her gaze.  An angry Taichi Kamiya was walking towards them, looking as if he could kill.  He pushed everyone else aside and looked hard at Sora.  She was closer to crying than ever.

            "Sora, what the fuck are you doing with this bastard?" he said angrily.

            She was struggling to keep her voice steady. "N-nothing.  We were j-just t-talking."

            "You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Taichi accused.

            "W-What?  No, Taichi, I would never-"

            "You lying bitch!  Of course you are!" he yelled back, people were starting to stare.  Thankfully, the hall was vacant of teachers.

            "Taichi, you bastard!  You know she's not lying!" Yamato nearly yelled, using all his restraint not to slug him right then and there.

            "Don't try to cover for her, Yamato.  You were cheating on me and now you must pay." He raised his hand to hit Sora.  She was full out bawling now, pleading and begging.

            Yamato grabbed Taichi's wrist. "Leave." He growled. "Leave now and never try to hurt her again."

            Taichi wrenched his wrist away and stalked off in the direction he came. "I'll be back." he said, before turning a corner and disappearing.  Yamato glared after him, as if Taichi left an unpleasant image wherever he had been.  He turned back to Sora, who was still crying slightly.

            "Yama…do you think he will be back?" she asked through the tears.  People had stopped staring by now.

            "I don't know, I honestly don't." he replied, taking her into his arms. "But if he does, I'll protect you.  I promise."

            "Thank you so much." She said, hugging him.  Yamato hugged her back and they stood together like that until the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

            "I'll walk you home." It was a statement, not a question.

            "Ok, sure." They headed out of school, Yamato's arm still protectively around Sora's waist.

[It's not over yet, folks!  There hasn't been a kiss yet!  That, and I want to put my poem in!  Just hang in there!]

[Saturday afternoon] 

            "ding-DONG!" the doorbell rang, calling to Sora from the depths of The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas.[A/N-that's a great book!  The movie's great, too! ^_^] She growled and got up to answer the door.  She opened the door and there was Yamato.  She came out on the porch to join him.

            "Hey." She said quietly.

            "Hi." He finally replied. "Read this." A folded piece of paper was put into Sora's hand.  She unfolded the paper and read the following:

_As I glimpse you from down the hall_

_Your eyes look like the tears are ready to fall_

_Your hair falls down to hide your cheek_

_The bearer of the pain of which you never speak_

_Your eyes, which normally are so bright,_

_I look in them now and see pain and fright_

_The inflictor of pain stalks don the hall_

_He picks us two out of them all_

_He raises his hand and you start to cry_

_I passionately wish that he would die_

_He tries to bring you pain again_

_I grab his wrist and scream out his name_

_So that the whole school will hear_

_The unpleasant melody ringing in their ears_

_He frees his wrist and stalks away_

_Vowing that he will come another day_

_I watch him go, rage burning like fire_

_The need to make you feel better is dire_

_I take you in my arms_

_And promise that come will no more harm_

_You continue to cry_

_And I want to lie_

_That he will not come back_

_But I know that again he will try to attack_

            Sora looked up from the poem. "Yamato…did you write this?"

            "Yeah, last night.  I was thinking about what had happened with Taichi and…well…the inspiration just kind of came…you know?"

            "Mm-hm.  It's kind of odd, how you can have no inspiration one minute, but then, you can dispense a 25 line poem without effort."

            He nodded. "but it shouldn't be because of someone else's pain." He gently touched the bruise on her cheek and Sora winced.  It was still tender.

            Sora handed him back the poem and looked out at the sky, deep in thought.

            *It's now or never, Ishida* Yamato thought.  Moving to stand next to her, he wrapped his left arm around her waist, like yesterday when they left school. Sora turned to face him.  Warm cinnamon rubies met icy azure sapphires [A/N- I love that description! ^_^].  Yamato's other arm snaked its way around her waist.

            "When I was with Taichi, I felt like no one could ever love me.  But I was in love the whole time we were together."

            "With Taichi?"

            "No.  With you."

            Yamato made no reply, verbally.  Sora's arms found their place around his neck as their faces tilted closer, closer, and closer together until they met in a gentle, yet compassionate first kiss.  Their lips danced against each other over and over, as if there was no tomorrow.  *Again, Ishida, it's now or never* Yamato told himself and he opened Sora's lips with his tongue and entered her mouth.  She moaned slightly, turning him on.  After a minute or so, she returned the favor and they tongue wrestled for what felt like an eternity.  Reluctantly they separated, for they both needed air, but wanted their kiss to go on forever.

            "Thank you for everything." Sora whispered.

            "You're welcome. Ai shiteru."

            "You too, Yamato, you too."

The End 

A/N- Please don't flame me!  I was actually very proud of this fic, even if I did write it at 10:00 at night.  I wrote the poem during Spanish class when I had some free time.  Does it really suck that bad?  Please be honest, but NO FLAMES!  Constructive criticism only, PLEASE!  Thank you.

A/N2- Ai shiteru means 'I love you' in Japanese.  Just in case you were wondering!

*~**~*God Bless America*~**~*


End file.
